


After the Fact

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year, Fluff, Gen, Manga Spoilers, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Set in the third and final year of high school for Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi.A series of loosely tied together one-shots over the course of their final year of high school.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot collection? Yes. To be updated sporadically as I use these for writing warm ups

The clubroom door bangs open as the Karasuno boys team gets ready for afternoon practice. The first and second years turned startled to find the team goddess, Yachi-san, standing in the doorway, her beautiful and radiant smile beaming down at them as she takes in all their faces. Each and every member of the team is a bit in love with Yachi, for one reason or another, thinking her very cool and mature and womanly. The only exception being the other third years, who liked Yachi, but were also plenty familiar with what she was really like. Yachi had strived over the years to contain her ‘outbursts’, as she called them, to just be in front of her friends, and never her kouhais, who seemed to worship the ground she walked on. 

“Hey everyone, do you mind going and setting up the gym? I need to have a quick team meeting with the third years” She told them brightly, warm and glowing smile in full effect. Always aiming to please her in whatever way they could, the second years and their new first year recruits clambered over each other in a race to see who could help Yachi the most and best and fastest, praying that one day they might earn her attention specially. Two of the second years wondered out loud if someone should go find Hinata-senpai if this was a third year meeting, but the full force of Yachi’s warm smile hit them, so they fled before they could melt into puddles on the clubroom floor. 

When the door shut, Yachi turned slowly, the pleasant smile she was wearing tightening at the corners, until she gave up all pretense and threw herself to the floor and wailed “I can’t believe this is happening!” She was already crying, sobs wracking her body, as her hands clutched her face, back bowed, kneeling on the ground in front of Tadashi, Tsukki, and Kageyama. 

This was not the first time Yachi has had a private meltdown in front of her cohort, but it’s certainly early in the term for it. Hinata had bet Tadashi a week ago that Yachi was going to have her first outburst within the first two weeks of their third year. Looking at her now, Tadashi had to wonder if maybe Hinata was psychic or something. 

“What’s the matter Yacchan?” Tadashi asked, because Tsukki and Kageyama were trying very hard to not look at her and get pulled into whatever it was that was going on. 

Yachi paused enough to take in a shaky breath, pulling her hands away from her face, tilting her head up to the ceiling, a picture of a woman defeated “It’s actually happening” She said softly once more, before her feelings got the better of her and she covered her face letting out another pitiful wail. 

Tsukki breathed a sigh through his nose “What is happening?” He asked icily. Normally he was a little more patient with Yachi, but Tsukki had gotten in on Hinata’s and Tadashi’s bet, and he had wagered a month of buying pork buns for the winner, assuming it would take at least a month for Yachi to reach this point. Tsukki had been confident because the thing they figured she’d be most worried about was her struggling to find a manager to replace her, but she’d had applications from over 10 first and second year girls since the start of term. 

Yachi just sniffled, wiping at her face “It’s too terrible to talk about” 

Tsukki bristled “Then why are you-” 

Tadashi cut him off “We’re here to listen when you’re ready Yacchan” 

Tears were still leaking down her face, as she hiccoughed “It’s Shouyou-kun” 

Kageyama who had been pulling on his knee pads, stilled, whipping his head around to stare at her intently “What happened to Hinata?” He asked sharply. Ever since their first trip to nationals where Hinata had gotten sick, Kageyama had gotten a little bit uptight about Hinata’s physical condition. It was moments like this where Kageyama liked to remind everyone that he and Hinata were actually friends, in that peculiar way of theirs. 

Yachi’s shoulders were heaving as she slumped forward, pressing her face into the tatami “Oooohhhh” she moaned, kind of sounding like a scary ghost woman. 

Kageyama stood up, moving to her side and grabbing her by the shoulders. Tadashi fluttered behind him, anxious that he was going to be too aggressive when she was so fragile. Tsukki just watched, frown on his face. “Yachi. What. Happened. To. Hinata?” Kageyama bit out, he was supporting Yachi’s boneless weight, his eyes a bit wild and anxious. 

Yachi’s head lolled, as she looked up at them tears shining in her eyes “It’s actually happening” She whimpered. 

Tadashi watched as Tsukki and Kageyama tensed before they both snapped “What IS?” Then glared at each other, lest people think they’re alike at all. 

Yachi sighed, extricating herself from Kageyama’s grip, wiping at her tears and pressing cool hands to her flushed cheeks. She peeked up at them through her still wet eyelashes “He’s going to Brazil” She whispered. 

Kageyama stood up and quietly went back to his bag to finish putting on his gear, his irritation evident in his sharp and jerky movements. Tsukki scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning back to his own bag. Tadashi stepped closer because Yachi looked like she might faint “Err, Yacchan, we know? He told us last year? You were there?” 

She sniffled, averting her gaze “I know, it’s just now it’s real”

“Why because we’re one step closer to graduating?” Tsukki asked dryly. He liked to remind them of this fact periodically because there was something about the melancholy of his friends that pleased Tsukki. Hinata called him a real bastard each time he did it because it never failed to make Hinata, Tadashi and Yachi misty eyed and Kageyama even more quiet. 

Yachi shook her head “No, he had a meeting with Takeda-sensei and Washijou-sensei yesterday, they’re helping him apply for a visa, once he has it he can go any time” She said softly “It’s going to happen guys” 

They each stared down at the ground, not speaking. Kageyama was the one to break the silence “He’s going to get stronger, so he can come back” Kageyama zipped up his bag, stowing it “He’ll come back Yachi” He said it so clearly and confidently. 

“I mean, we knew he was going to go anyways” Tsukki sniffed “The second he said we all knew he was going to do it, even if he had to stowaway in a cargo ship to get there” 

“And he’s not going yet, Washijou-sensei wants him to practice more before going, so we still have him for a year and a half” Tadashi told her with a grin. 

“But, you’ve seen how he’s been playing! He could play for a college team or maybe move up through the vleague divisions?” Yachi asked a bit desperately, looking around at them. She really really really didn’t want him to go. It wouldn’t be the same without him. 

Tsukki snorted “He wouldn’t get past the entrance exams” Tadashi cringed but nodded in agreement. Once Hinata had decided he was going to Brazil, his already slack school record had gotten even more slack. 

“It’s pretty rare for players to climb from a Div 3 team up to a Div 1, not to mention he’ll face an uphill battle the whole way of people underestimating him for his size.” Tadashi said with a shrug. 

Kageyama stood up, zipping up his track jacket and looking down at where Yachi was kneeling on the floor “This is the best choice for him, if he’s going to compete on the world stage, he’s going to need to be the best at everything on the court” He crossed the room to the doorway, pausing as he put his hand on the handle “He’ll do it and he’ll be back” Kageyama said without looking back at them, opening the door and stepping outside. 

Yachi watched him go, before she pinched her brows together and then slapped her cheeks and then popped up to stand “Alright! If you guys can have faith in Shouyou-kun, I can too!” she pumped her fists “Fighto!” She chirped at Tsukki and Tadashi and then marched out the door after Kageyama. 

When it had gone silent Tsukki and Tadashi shared a look before they both sighed. “You bet pork buns for a month, right?” Tadashi asked. 

Tsukki scowled “Yeah. You?” 

“Daily flavoured milk for a month” Tadashi shakes his head “Guess Hinata won this round, huh?” he asked as they made their way down the stairs and towards the gym. 

Tsukki paused just as they were about to walk inside “You don’t think Hinata told her about his meeting intending her to freak out do you?” He hissed. Tadashi just gaped at him. Was Hinata actually capable of that level of trickery? No way. He was too straightforward, and despite maturing a little, still pretty dumb sometimes. 

When they walked in they found Hinata having a cheerful conversation with a calmed down Yachi and one of the first years. Hinata turned to look at them over his shoulder, impish grin sliding across his mouth, giving them a peace sign. Tsukki glowered back “I’m gonna kill you, you little monster” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

Hinata turned to face them, bouncing the ball in his hand “What was that? I couldn’t hear you over all the pork buns you’re gonna be buying me later” And then he bounded away cackling, before Tsukki could move closer to wring his neck.


	2. Rumours

“You two need to focus on your school work more” Takeda-sensei explains to Kageyama and Hinata in the second month of their third year. They’d just had their second round of quizzes, and despite both of them promising that they’d work harder the next time around, their results demonstrate that wasn’t the case 

“I’ve already spoken to Coach Ukai and he agrees,” Takeda-sensei continues, facing looking grave “If you can’t keep your grades up enough to guarantee you’ll graduate at the end of this year, then you will be benched until such time that you can” 

Hinata and Kageyama make indignant sounds in the back of their throats, ready to protest, but Takeda-sensei holds his hands up “No. This is our final decision.” His gaze sharpens on them “I know you think that this is unfair, but this is about your futures. Without a diploma your options will be limited” He looks at Kageyama making him flinch “No Japanese player in the vleague has ever failed to graduate high school” And then he looks at Hinata “And you are very familiar with needing to keep your options open Hinata-kun, it is short sighted and foolish to think that just because you’re going to Brazil for now, that you will be there forever. Choice brings freedom” 

Kageyama watches as Hinata’s expression shifts from put upon and shamed to thoughtful at Takeda-sensei’s words. Takeda finishes his lecture by reminding them that they are third years now, and must set an example for the teammates, and that they don’t want to disappoint their friends and school by failing to play in their last games of highschool. 

They bow to Takeda-sensei and depart, Kageyama wearing what must be an impressive scowl based on the way people flee from their path as they walk down the hall. Kageyama looks down at Hinata, his face still thoughtful, “I want some milk” he grunts, leading the way to the outside vending machines, Hinata trailing after him. 

He continues to scowl, distracted from his selection as he mulls over Takeda-sensei’s words. He was right, Kageyama knew he was right, but that didn’t make it chafe less. He’d looked up the stats himself, every single volleyball player who’d gone pro straight out of highschool, had at least graduated and earned their diploma. He’d asked some of the recruiters who’d approached him in the last year their opinion on high school diplomas and apparently it demonstrated a willingness to work hard and diligence, and some other bullshit.

Kageyama stabbed the button for vanilla milk, only for the machine to signal it was out. In his frustration Kageyama slapped his hand against the side of the machine “Fuck!” 

“Don’t say fuck” 

Kageyama turned to scowl at Hinata, leaning up against the drink machine and still wearing that thoughtful expression on his face, like he was mulling over a problem and trying to get the pieces to fit togethers nicely. “I’ll say whatever I want” He sneered, before letting out a breath “What?” 

Hinata blinked and looked up at him “Hmm?” 

“You look like you’re about to hurt yourself, you’re thinking so hard” Kageyama selected strawberry milk, which the machine thankfully had, rattling and spit out his drink. 

Hinata huffed, not really offended, leaning his head into the machine as he watched Kageyama pick his drink up “Just thinking about what Takeda-sensei said” Kageyama rolled his eyes, because obviously “It’s like levelling up” Hinata said, brows knit together. 

Kageyama took a sip of his milk “Haaa?” 

“It’s like levelling up, you need to increase all your stats in order to get to the next level” Hinata said, hints of a grin starting to pull at the corners of his mouth. 

Kageyama squinted at him “You’ve been talking to Kenma too much” 

Hinata snorted, smile going wide “Maybe” He flicked his eyes up to Kageyama, his eyes adopting that intense focus they usually only have on the court “This is about getting better at volleyball, which means it’s worth it, right?” 

Kageyama frowned, taking a long pull of his milk to finish off his drink and then crushing the box to toss it away “The hell are you talking about? What does english have to do with volleyball?” 

Hinata was getting excited now, his eyebrows shooting up in delight “Everything!” He grabbed Kageyama’s arm and dragged him to a bench and whipped out his phone once they say down “Name a Div 1 team” He told Kageyama, fingers poised to google whatever he said. 

Kageyama pressed his lips together “The Red Falcons” And watched as Hinata typed the team, pulled up their team website, and then pulled open the team roster. Kageyama looked over Hinata’s shoulder as he pointed names out on the list. 

“Miles Webster, Canada. And Aaron Phillips, United Kingdom. And Trevor Blair, United States” Hinata looked up at Kageyama who was still giving him a confused look “How’re you going to talk to your teammates if you can’t speak their language?” 

Kageyama frowned “But I’m probably not going to play for the Red Falcons”

Hinata rolled his eyes, earning him a scowl from Kageyama, but typed in the Warriors, pulling up their team roster, pointing out the western names, and then for the Raijin, and then the Black Jackals, and then the Adlers, and then Kageyama finally got his point “Fine, but if they’re playing here, shouldn’t they learn japanese?” He grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Sure, but it’s not like most foreigners have to study japanese as part of their studies in school” Hinata pointed out with an awful lot of confidence for someone who didn’t know if that was true or not “What did Akaashi-san say last year? English is the closest thing to a universal language across borders?” 

Kageyama scowled, glaring down at Hinata’s phone “Fine, so I need to get better at english. I don’t understand why I need biology or math or anything” 

But Hinata was practically vibrating beside him as he shook his head “Of course it does!” Kageyama leaned a bit closer, waiting for Hinata to explain “It’s about maintenance! Right? You know you need to eat food to keep your muscles strong so you can play, so it makes sense to learn how your body converts food into energy so you can be the most effective” Kageyama pursed his lips, but kept listening. 

Hinata was now drawing in the dirt with the toe of his shoe, making a haphazard volleyball court “You’re a setter, you need to be able to think in 3 dimensions on the court, and volleyball is a game of physics where the ball goes shwoom~ at a certain acceleration, and people jump like Wah! To a certain pinnacle before gravity brings them down, and then there’s distances and-” 

“Alright, I get it fine” Kageyama rolls his eyes, not liking the look of determined excitement flitting across Hinata’s face “But not everything comes back to volleyball. It’s not like history-”

“Learning is an exercise for the mind, and to be at our best we must train all our muscles, including the brain” Hinata said, pressing his hands together in a prayer, face going serious. 

Kageyama scowled at him “What are you, some kind of Buddha?” Also he wasn’t an expert on biology but Kageyama was pretty sure the brain wasn’t a muscle. Probably. 

“No, just” Hinata abruptly stood up, pointing his finger in Kageyama’s face “I have to be good at everything, if I’m going to be good enough to defeat you” And then his smile turned wicked “So I’m going to start off by getting better grades that you Dummyama!” 

And then Hinata took off into the building leaving Kageyama reeling for a moment before Kageyama stood and chased after him “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

\--

The door to Class 3-A, the classroom for the smart kids in their third year, banged open startling everyone into staring at the volleyball nut, Hinata Shouyou, chest heaving standing at the door. 

“Tsukishima!” He called.

Everyone turned to take in Tsukki, setting his book down and slowly removing his headphones, turning to glower at Hinata. “What?” He hissed. 

“I have something I want to say to you” Hinata declared, marching into the classroom to stand before Tsukki’s desk. Was this a love confession? What the heck was he doing? Tsukki’s classmates were very confused. 

“Wait!” A voice called from the doorway, Kageyama Tobio stepping into the room panting, a look of angry determination on his face. Gasp! A love rival perhaps? For Tsukki or for Hinata? It was unclear. 

Tsukki tsked, glaring between Hinata and Kageyama “Not right now” 

“No, it must be now!” Hinata declared, slapping his hand on Tsukki’s desk. Oh, that was kind of manly wasn’t it? 

“Out of the way, I’m going to ask first” Kageyama hissed, trying to shoulder Hinata out of the way, who refused to be budged. They were both vying for Tsukki’s affection! 

Tsukki abruptly stood, grabbed both of them by the front of their shirts and hauled them out into the hallway away from the prying eyes of his classmates, smacking the door shut behind them. The class pressed their ears up against the wall, trying to make out what was being said. Something about “I need you!”, “You can’t!”, “Don’t you want-” And other heart racing things. 

Tsukki didn’t bother returning to class, having dragged Kageyama and Hinata off somewhere (the hearts and minds of many people raced at where they were going and what they could possibly be doing), but Yachi returned to her class having finished delivering worksheets to their teacher, only to be mobbed by her classmates. 

\--

Yachi later found Tsukki, Kageyama, Tadashi, and Hinata in the clubroom working on a calendar together. Hinata looked over at her first “Hey Yachi! Maybe you can help too-” He paused, taking in her expression “You okay?” He asked, concerned. 

“Eheheheh” She laughed nervously, twiddling her fingers. Everyone else turned to stare at her now, question in their gaze. She cringed “Ah, you guys probably haven’t heard the new rumour then?” 

“No, we’ve been working on a studying schedule so me and Kageyama can graduate,” Hinata said, hooking his thumb at the sheet of paper Tsukki had been drawing on. He tilted his head “What rumour?” 

Yachi’s smile tensed a bit “Well, uh, people are saying there was a pretty dramatic confession that happened today?” She asked nervously. 

Tadashi and Hinata lit up, always enjoying a bit of gossip “Oooh who?” Kageyama and Tsukki just rolled their eyes, what did this matter?

Yachi grimaced before she covered her eyes with her hands and burst out “That Tobio-kun and Shouyou-kun confessed to Kei-kun and now you’re in a sordid threeway love affair” 

There was no sound until Tadashi guffawed, Yachi peeked one eye open taking in Tadashi clamping a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh, tears streaming down his face. Tsukki and Kageyama had matching expressions of disgusted horror on their face and Hinata had just gone sickly pale, frozen in place. 

Tadashi couldn’t hold it anymore and was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed. Tsukki and Kageyama simultaneously snarled an offended “Haaaaaaaa??” before glaring at each other. 

Hinata just looked down at his hands bewildered “Why would I confess to someone?” which just made Tadashi laugh harder. 

“So it’s not true?” Yachi asked, raising her brows hesitantly, and found herself the target of Tsukki and Kageyama’s vicious glares. Tadashi was gasping for air, complaining about how his sides hurt as he continued to howl with laughter. 

“Obviously not” Hinata said hotly “I wouldn’t ever confess to these two” He jerked a thumb at Tsukki and Kageyama glaring balefully at him “They’d obviously confess to me” Which made Yachi laugh now, more out of discomfort at seeing Hinata’s impending death at the hands of his teammates, than out of finding it funny. 

The rumour that Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukki were in a torrid love affair lasted until three months later, when the old rumour reasserted itself, that oh no, nevermind it’s Hinata and Kageyama who are in love obviously. Have you seen the way they walk home together and stay late studying with each other?

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about HQ! at my new writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
